Heaven
by ZuoLiFen23
Summary: Orang tersenyum dengan usaha, menyembunyikan kebenaran. Seolah-olah mereka bahagia. Sementara menyembunyikan kebohongan dalam kata cinta.


Tittle : Heaven

Gendre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

Cast : KyuSung and other cast

Warning : Miss Typo, abal, bikin mual, gak seru, dan kegagalan-kegagalan lainnya.

Summary : People smile with an effort, hiding the truth As if they're happy While hiding the lie in the word love As if it will be forever Someday when I'm tamed to the edge of sadness I might regret at the end

Inspiration : Carl Tanzler

Happy Reading. Nae Chingu...!

.

.

.

_Orang tersenyum dengan usaha, menyembunyikan kebenaran. __Seolah__-olah mereka bahagia. __Sementara__ menyembunyikan kebohongan dalam kata cinta. Seolah-olah akan terjadi selamanya._

_._

_._

_23 – Januari –1999_

Salju-salju putih lembut itu bertebaran diudara, bergerak turun ditarik gravitasi bumi di bawah sana. Sosok tinggi itu berdiri di depan bangunan bergaya eropa abad tujuh belas.

"Yesungie~ aku membawakan hadiah untukmu." Namja pucat itu bergumam sembari memasuki rumah mewah dengan penerangan yang remang.

Sudah terdapat sebuah aquarium mini dan tart coklat ukuran sedang dengan lilin-lilin menyala diatasnya.

Wajah pucatnya masih lekat dengan seulas senyum menawan. Caramelnya berbinar menemukan siluet seseorang yang tengah duduk menghadap perapian, ia melangkah mengendap-endap menghampiri sosok itu.

"Sengil cukka hammnida.. sengil cukka hamnida.. sengil cukka yesungie.. sengil cukka hammnida.."

Lantunan itu ia nyanyikan. Suaranya teramat merdu menyiratkan kegembiraan. Ia menyodorkan kue tart itu.

"Sungie.. tiup lilinnya."

"..."

"Hm? Wae?" senyum itu tak pernah lekang dari kedua sudut bibirnya. Namun sorot matanya menyendu, menyiratkan sebuah rasa –Kecewa.

_"..."_

"Hhhhh... baiklah kalau kau tak mau meniupnya." '_Fuuh' _dan lilin-lilin itupun padam oleh tiupan lembut yang menyakitkan.

Tangannya terangkat, jemari kurus nan panjang itu menyentuh surai kelam sosok didepannya.

"Lihat! Bukankah dia lucu? Kau selalu merengek padaku untuk memberikanmu kura-kura sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu."

"..." tak ada jawaban, manik kelam itu hanya menatap lurus caramel didepannya.

"Wae? Kau marah padaku?"

"..."

"Kau pasti sangat merindukanku, kan?"

"..."

"Ayolah, jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini sayang, kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu. Tenanglah, aku tak akan pergi lagi, aku akan disini menemanimu sayang." Tangan pucatnya terangkat merengkuh sosok diam itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Kajja.. kita tidur. Kau pasti mengantuk, kan?"

_._

_._

_18 – Desember – 1989_

Kim Yesung menatap langit suram berhiaskan awan-awan kelabu diatas sana. Angin berhembus lembut, menyusup masuk membisikkan kabar malam yang entah apa bunyinya. Diluar sana, salju turun dengan lebat menyebarkan frasa dingin ditengah kelamnya malam yang membekukan raga.

"Tidakkah kau bosan terus menangis dan membuatku kedinginan?"

Ia meniup jendela kaca disampingnya, tangan mungilnya menuliskan sesuatu- _'Saranghae...'_

Tap..tap..

Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Senyum manis itu mengembang, merasakan hangat melingkupi tubuh mungilnya diikuti aroma maskulin yang menyergap indra penciumannya.

"Kenapa kau melamun, hm?"

"Aniya, aku hanya sedang menghitung berapa lama lagi aku disini, Wonnie? Aku ingin segalanya berakhir."

Namja yang dipanggil wonnie itu, lebih tepatnya Choi Siwon. Mengerutkan kening tanda tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan disini. Lebih baik kau temani Tiffany, kasihan dia sendirian dirumah." Onyx bening itu menatap obsidian tajam didepannya.

"CK! Jadi kau mengusirku?"

"Kkkk~ aniya aku hanya tak ingin istrimu dirumah sendirian." Yesung terkekeh, betapa Choi Siwon selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa.

"Hei, kau juga istriku!"

"Ya! Choi Siwon."

"Kkkk~ oiya, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

"Hm? Nuguya?"

"Ya! Bodoh, masuklah!"

Ceklek... pintu ebony itu perlahan terbuka, menampakkan namja tinggi dengan kulit pucat dan surai sewarna madu. Untuk sepersekian detik Yesung terpesona.

"CK! Kuda jelek sepertimu tak pantas memanggilku bodoh, Choi Siwon. Dasar idiot!" namja pucat itu mengumpat kesal dengan wajah datar.

"Mwo? Choi Kyuhyun!"

Yesung tersenyum, namja ini ternyata belum berubah sejah terakhir kali mereka bertemu. _'Kau tau aku merindukanmu. Evil Cho.'_

_._

_._

_._

_Eumh... emmm... gimana ngomongnya ya? Pokoknya semoga chingu-deul suka,deh! Oiya... FF ini terinspirasi saat aku browsing dan nemuin nama "Carl Tanzler" saya tertarik sama cerita cintanya._

_._

_._

_So... Riview Please... ^_^ CHUU #PlAKK# KKKK~_


End file.
